


Hold Back The Tears

by FallenShadowAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Hunters, Ghost Hunters, Guardian Angels, Multi, OC, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Abilities, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenShadowAngel/pseuds/FallenShadowAngel
Summary: Sofia is a fourteen year old prophet who has been hunting for most of her life, so what happens when she meets Sam and Dean Winchester, along with a fellow prophet and the angel who speaks to her in dreams?





	Hold Back The Tears

A loud, droning car alarm saw to it that Sofia was awake. She rolled her eyes and shrugged off her blanket. The street was always cold, but she felt used to it by now. Sofia pulled on her battered leather walking boots and almost shuddered at the icey temperature closing over her feet. Air around her was always cold enough but she didn't need her pre-chilled walking boots making everything worse. Still, it was only a sensation that lasted a few seconds before she shook it off. Sofia fingered through her tangled blonde hair and strolled over to the window of the bar, watching the news as it broadcasted. She hoped for a case desperately, even if it didn't involve a supernatural being. Eventually, after she'd waited for about five minutes, she found her kind of story. Murder of a man in his late twenties. Scene of the crime was in Kansas so she didn't even have to hitch a ride this time. Satisfied, she pelted as fast as she could back to the alley she resided in and dragged a large brief case from behind her blanket.  
"Now let's see..." she murmured to herself, flicking up the pegs and opening the case. Inside was an abundance of silver weaponry. Without needing to move anything, she grabbed a variety and stuffed them into a backpack with loose seams and ripped fabric. Sofia picked up her trench coat from the floor and slipped it over her shoulders, fastening the buttons and pulling the black cuffs down. Everything else she had she'd taken from her room before she ran away, but this trench coat was given to her by a tall figure one night. She never got a glimpse of him but she could have sworn she'd seen him before. But, that was irrelevant now. She slung her backpack on and hid the brief case under her blanket. Double-checking her pockets, she pulled out her FBI badge and examined it. Tipping her head to the side, she slipped it back into her trench coat and began walking.

Eventually, Sofia arrived at a house much like ones she'd seen before. Every single one of her cases usually involved yellow police tape in at least one place. In this instance, it was across the door and wrapped around most of the front. Sofia always saw police tape as a waste. People could keep other people out of places so much better then flimsy yellow tape which was incredibly easy to slip under. Still, it made her job easier this time. She walked quickly towards it and pulled herself under it. The door had been ripped from its hinges, and there were shards of glass all over the floor. The room was cold and smelled unpleasently of sulphur. Of course, this tugged at her suspicions. The news story she'd listened to stated that the victim's family had all suffered the same fate as him. Wounded severely - most likely tortured - and then stabbed in the chest three times. Sofia already had a hunch she was hunting a demon, and the new-found scent only made her more confident. She searched around the rooms, fiding nothing but smashed glass in most of them. She hoped to find more luck upstairs, so upstairs she went. It didn't take her long to find where the evidence was. Wondering into one of the bedrooms, she saw a corpse slowly growing pale. The victim's face was etched with the handiwork of his murderer and his clothes were stained with patches of blood. Seeing this regurlarly, Sofia wasn't phazed and she allowed her hand to hover lightly above his head. Just before she could read what happened, she heard voices coming up the stairs and moved her hand away. Stepping a little way from the body, she watched two men enter the room, both of them extremely tall. One had short hair and green eyes, the other was taller than him with long hair. The two of them were walking towards the body, and Sofia froze when she was spotted, before quickly snapping out of her shock and fumbling with her badge.  
"Uhh, Lydia Rudolf. FBI. Young detectives division." she introduced herself, a lot less confident than she would have liked to be.  
"Kid, what are you doing screwing around at a murder scene?" the shorter one asked, his voice deep. Sofia decided she'd had enough time to recover.  
"What are you doing here?" she retorted, stuffing her badge away.  
"We're investigating the case." the taller one replied. Sofia folded her arms, annoyed by the interruption. If there was a demon here it would be dead by now had they not wondered in like a parade of elephants.  
"Well so am I. I've got it covered, gentlemen." she explained, trying to keep her cool. The shorter one started talking to her, but she ignored him and turned around, waving her hand over the corpse again. She finally got a strong wave of what it was.  
"So if you don't mind we have work to do, you son of a bi-" the green-eyed man continued.  
"Look, I'm trying to be nice here, but you seem to incompetent to understand everything's under control. So I hope you don't mind shutting the Hell up!" Sofia snapped, swinging her bag off of her shoulder and unzipping it. Before either of the two men could relply, she grabbed an angel blade and stared at the corpse. It opened its eyes up to reveal the abyss of black. Sofia spun the blade around and jabbed it into the demon's chest firmly. Watching as it let out a pained screech, she twisted the angel blade around until the pools of orange light coming from the demon's eyes and mouth faded. Then, she took out the blade, wiped the blood into her trench coat and put it back in her bag, turning back to the men who were now staring at her.  
"Would say it's been a pleasure but it really hasn't." Sofia grunted, making to barge past them.  
"Wait." the tallest of the two said. She looked up at him. "What's your real name?"  
"Sofia." she replied.  
"Sofia what?" the shorter one asked impatiently.  
"Milligan." Sofia told him, pushing through them both. She could hear the two of them talking.  
"Sofia was your father called John Winchester by any chance?" the tall one questioned before she could leave. Sofia whipped her head around to look at them again, taken aback by their knowledge of her father.  
"Yes... How did you know?" she replied.  
"Did he mention a Sam or a Dean by any chance?" he continued. Sofia thought back to her childhood with her brother Adam. Adam was the favorite child and she was the abused scrap in the shed, despite her love for her older brother. She remembered 'Sam and Dean' being mentioned a lot. Her father always said she reminded him too much of them and that she deserved to be punished for it. She never knew what he meant.  
"A lot actually." she answered him. The men exchanged glances.  
"We think you need to come with us..." the shorter one muttered.

Sofia opened the door of the 67 Chevy Impala and climbed out. The men lead her into a bunker, which was strange considering they were 'FBI agents'. When she made it inside she saw a boy about the age of nineteen reading a book. He looked up at the three of them when they got in.  
"Kevin would you excuse us for a moment?" the one with long hair asked. Kevin nodded and walked out of the room. Sofia took a seat as the men did.  
"So what's going on?" she asked.  
"Well... This might be difficult to believe but your - our - father had three sons. I'm Sam and this is Dean. Your brother is Adam Milligan right?" the taller one explained.  
"Yeah, Adam's my brother." Sofia replied.  
"Was." Dean muttered. She cast a sideways glance at him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Adam's in Hell." Dean said bluntly. Sofia shook her head. She'd had a dream when she was younger that Adam was in Hell, but he wasn't Adam. He was the vessel of the archangel Michael and he was in a cage - Lucifer's cage. But it was just a dream...  
"No Adam's at home with mom." Sofia told him.  
"Your mom's dead..." Sam murmured gently.  
"No she's not. She was there when I ran away." she denied him.  
"Sofia how long ago did you run away?" Sam asked.  
"A few years ago..." she admitted.  
"Well a lot can happen in a few years." Dean mumbled. Sofia looked down, taking a brief moment to mourn her mother. She looked at her half-brothers. She knew they were half now because they said her mom was her mom and not theirs. Sam's gaze was filled with empathy.  
"Our mom's dead too..." he whispered quietly. Dean pushed away from the table and walked out. Sofia could tell the mood was dark.  
"I'm sorry..." she murmured. "I should g-" Before she finished her question a figure appeared. He looked familiar. He was dressed in a dirty tan trench coat with a backwards dark-blue tie. He had dark hair and blue eyes, and when he spoke Sofia's eyes widened.  
"Hello, Sofia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry this first chapter is short and uninteresting, but it gets better I promise.


End file.
